disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
'New York City '''is a heavily populated city located on the east coast of America, and has been a recurring backdrop for animated feature Disney films and media over the years. Appearances The Rescuers In ''The Rescuers (1977) and The Rescuers Down Under (1990), New York is the headquarters of the Rescue Aid Society, located within the walls of the United Nations. ''Oliver & Company The film is set in 1980s New York City. Gargoyles The island of Manhattan is the primary setting of Gargoyles. When Xanatos moved Castle Wyrven to the top of the Xanatos Industries skyscraper, he freed Goliath and his clan from their curse and even after putting Xanatos in jail, were allowed to live in the castle for a while. However, they were forced to move into a nearby clocktower when Xanatos finished his time. American Dragon: Jake Long New York City is the main setting for American Dragon: Jake Long. Here it is portrayed as being home to a variety of Magical creatures living in secret. The Unicorns live in Central Park while the Mermaids dwell under the Hudson river (the list goes on). James and the Giant Peach New York City serves as the primary destination for James' quest, having wanted to move there with his parents when they were alive. Riding the balloon supported giant peach with his friends, the Peach landed on top of the Empire State Building and with fire rescue crews, it was eventually brought down. Enchanted Giselle ends up in the middle of Times Square. After a number of misadventures, including causing a minor car accident, accidentally being caught in a crowd and getting on the subway, and having her tiara stolen by a homeless man in the Bowery, she meets Robert, a hardened, yet friendly divorced lawyer, and his daughter Morgan. Bolt In Bolt, New York is the city Bolt is being accidentally shipped to, and it is the first real-life scenery the titular character experiences outside the studio. New York was one of the most notable locations depicted in the film, as this is the place where Bolt meets various other characters for the first time, most importantly the abandoned street cat Mittens . All the scenes from the movie takes place in real life New York locations. Plot Bolt escapes from a shipping box and runs, aimlessly down the streets, looking for Penny. When he is accidentally caught with his head between the bars of an iron fence, Bolt must listen to the instructions of three pigeons to break free, all of whom speaks with a heavy Brooklyn accent. When hearing about Bolt’s irrational anti-cat sentiment , the three pigeons lead the dog to Mittens, whom he immediately captures. The cat tells Bolt that he must get to a place called “Hollywood”. Bolt seems confused at first, but recognizes the Hollywood logo he remembers from a certain map, written on the side of a U-haul truck. Assuming that the truck must be heading where he wants to go, Bolt sneaks into to it, taking Mittens with him. They leave, heading down the interstate of Ohio. Phineas and Ferb In the 1-hour special "Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs To You!, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford go past the Statue of Liberty. It is also a level on the Hoverboard World Tour online game. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Balthazar Blake settled in the city when figuring out that he would find the Prime Merlinian within the city, running a pawn shop, the Cabana Arcana. The Avengers'' Gallery 008 - Pigeons 12.jpg|Bolt has his head stuck 008 - Pigeons 53.jpg|Bolt in New York Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|A sky view of New York City in the beginning of Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|New York City in Oliver & Company Stark Tower.jpg|The fictional Stark Tower in Manhattan as seen in The Avengers. Hawkeye Falling.jpg Chitauri.jpg The-avengers-hulk.jpg Captain America Standing.jpg NYC ADJL.jpg|New York City in American Dragon: Jake Long season 1 NYC ADJL Season 2.jpg|New York City in American Dragon: Jake Long season 2 Midtown New York.jpg Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Rescuers Category:Gargoyles Category:Bolt Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:The Avengers Category:Enchanted Locations Category:James and the Giant Peach